Mycobacterum avium complex infection (MAC), rarely reported before the AIDS epidemic, is the most frequently reported opportunistic infection, and the most common mycobacterium isolate found in AIDS patients. Disseminated MAC is a major cause of morbidity in patients with AIDS, commonly producing persistent fever, night sweats, weight loss, and diarrhea. Current therapeutic & prophylactic regimens are only partially effective. In this study, we hope to demonstrate enhanced ex vivo killing of M. avium and other opportunistic pathogens with treatment of Sargramostim alone, Azithromycin alone, or with the combination of Azithromycin and Sargramostim. If this is true, the adjunctive use of Sargramostim should be studied in larger, multi- center trials to further determine the utility of these agents as prophylaxis against MAC and other opportunistic pathogens.